


Sixty Minute Woman

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnolia gives the Sole Survivor the most relaxing evening of her life. Originally posted <a href="http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=18266323#t18266323">here</a> on the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Minute Woman

At midnight, the air in the Third Rail was thick with the smells of wine and cheap perfume. Magnolia stood on her little stage, wearing the same red dress she wore every night. The footlights reflected off her sequins, scattering pinpricks of red light throughout the room like fireflies. Tina sat at a corner table in the back of the room, chin on her fist, eyes on the stage. For the privilege of sitting alone and listening to Magnolia sing, she’d bought a beer, which sat untouched in a ring of condensation on the scarred formica tabletop.

Across the room, Magnolia caught her eye and winked. Flushing, Tina lifted her hand and waved back; Mag smiled and sang on, her grey eyes darting around the bar. There were only a handful of people in the audience; weeknights meant smaller crowds, even in Goodneighbor. Tina hadn’t had been able to secure the sought-after corner table without any difficulties. Whitechapel Charlie hadn’t even come over to bitch at her to spend more money.

A few minutes past the hour, and Magnolia finished her set. Smiling, she stepped back from the mic to a wolf whistles and a smattering of applause. Tina clapped along with the rest of the crowd as Magnolia made her way across the room, towards the corner table.

“Is this seat taken?” Magnolia didn’t wait for a response; just dropped into the chair opposite Tina’s.

“You sounded really good tonight,” Tina said, struggling to keep her eyes on Magnolia’s face, rather than her bust.

“I sound good every night, but thanks for the compliment.” She gestured at the beer. “You going to finish that?”

“No,” said Tina, pushing the bottle at her with fumbling hands.

Magnolia leaned forward to accept the drink, her breasts straining against the thin straps of her slinky dress. “Eyes up here, darling,” she said, a touch of laughter in her voice.

Tina’s eyes snapped back up to the other woman’s face. “Sorry,” she muttered, her cheeks going as red as Magnolia’s dress, but the singer laughed and waved her apology away.

“Don’t worry about it, hun,” said Magnolia. “I get worse from the drunks in here every night.”

Tina pressed her lips together, and ran her index finger around the wet ring the bottle had left on the tabletop. “Sorry to hear it.”

“Ham takes care of the worst of ‘em,” said Magnolia, sipping from the bottle. “And repeat offenders get a blanket ban. It’s better than anywhere else I’ve performed, believe me.”

“Where else have you performed?”

“Oh, here and there,” said Magnolia. “Nowhere you’ve heard of, trust me.” She set the bottle aside, leaning forward on her elbows. “But enough about me. I want to talk about _you_.” She smiled devilishly, letting one strap slide down her round shoulder.’

Tina swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

12:15, and they’d made their way to Magnolia’s room in the Rexford. As soon as the door closed behind them, Magnolia had Tina up against it, her lips pressed up against Tina’s throat, kissing bruises into her skin. Her hands slid along Tina’s sides, cupping her through her tight-fighting leather armor.

“God,” she groaned. “I’m going to peel that armor off you with my teeth.”

Tina didn’t resist when Magnolia pushed her towards the bed. She sank into the mattress while the other woman straddled her hips, bending low to kiss at the hollow in Tina’s throat while she fiddled with the straps and buckles holding her armor in place.

“Um,” said Tina, aroused but unsure of herself, hands laying limp on the mattress beside her head. “I could help you with that?”

“What’s your rush?” asked Magnolia, grinning again. “Baby, we got all night.” She undid the first buckle, removing Tina’s chest piece, caressing the exposed skin with fingertips like velvet. Tina gasped, and Magnolia silenced her with a kiss, her fingers curling around Tina’s wrists. “Just lay there, beautiful,” she breathed. “Relax.”

Ten minutes later, Tina was mostly undressed. Magnolia discarded her armor on the floor, reserving one belt to secure Tina’s hands to the headboard. (“You need a break,” she said seriously, “Just say ‘uncle,’ and I’ll let you loose.”) Tina shivered under the other woman’s experienced hands, moaning as Magnolia massaged her thick thighs. “You’re so tense,” she said. “I thought those handsome Minutemen of yours would be lining up to do this for you.”

Blushing, Tina shook her head. “I haven’t,” she said breathlessly, straining against the improvised restraints. “Not since I came out of the Vault.” She gasped as Magnolia’s wet tongue flicked against her inner thigh. “And they’re not my type, mostly.”

“What’s your type, then,” Magnolia purred. “Leggy brunettes?”

“Yeah,” said Tina, smiling. “Something like that.”

Magnolia laughed again, and pressed her lips to Tina’s plump mound. She gasped, legs locking around Magnolia’s waist, pulling her closer, urging her onwards. She was so worked up, already on the verge of orgasm.

In a surprising display of strength, Magnolia broke free from Tina’s hold. “Patience,” she said, running her hands the length of Tina’s body to caress her breasts. “Let’s make this _last_.”

Agonizingly slowly, Magnolia’s mouth moved across Tina’s chest. She rained kisses on her breasts and collarbones, massaging Tina’s heavy breasts and teasing her labia with feather-light touches. It might have been five minutes, might have been fifteen, might have been an _eternity_ , but Magnolia kept Tina teetering precariously on the drop-off between plateau and orgasm, always pulling away whenever Tina came close to coming.

She laughed and stroked Tina’s throat, pushing her hair back off her sweat-slicked forehead. “You blush so pretty,” she teased, burying her face in Tina’s soft neck. “Make me wanna take pictures of you, save them for a rainy day.”

“Please, Magnolia,” she gasped. “ _Please_!”

“Well,” she said. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Lips pressed against Tina’s throat, she reached down and parted her labia, finding her clit easily. She kept her thumb steady on Tina’s clitoris and her mouth on her neck, murmuring praise against her flushed skin. Tina came almost immediately, shouting and jerking at the belt around her wrists; legs shaking and chest heaving, hands numb and throat sore.

Magnolia undid the belt and helped Tina relax into a more comfortable position, then bedded down beside her, head pillowed on Tina’s chest. “How was that?”

“I had no idea,” Tina said, tucking a lock of Magnolia’s dark hair behind her ear, “I could last that long.”

“Didn’t know if you could, either,” murmured Magnolia as she pressed gentle kisses the necklace of love bites on Tina’s collarbones. “Thought it might be fun to try, though.”

“I have to ask, Mag,” said Tina. “How long can _you_ last?”

“Well,” said Magnolia, her grin widening. “Want to find out?”


End file.
